Warriors 2: Oakstar's Secret
by Dawnleopard
Summary: My friends and I are writing a fanfiction series based off of Erin Hunter's Warriors. This is one of the Super Editions of Oakstar of Dawnclan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oakkit peered out from the nest. It was light out. "Come on, Yellowstorm! Can't we go out to play? Please? Please please please?" Yellowstorm blinked her eyes and yawned.

"Oakkit, you should still be sleeping. Go back to bed!" Yellowstorm told him firmly. Oakkit argued,

"But it's light out!"

"You can go out when Bramblekit and Gingerkit are up." Grumbling, Oakkit settled down to wait until Bramblekit and Gingerkit got up. They weren't up until the dawn patrol was back, which took _ages_! "Come on, guys! We can go out to play now! Finally!" Gingerkit grunted and rolled over.

"Come on, Oakkit! We just got up."

"Fine. I'll go pick out something to eat by myself. I smell vole," he said, which happened to be Gingerkit's favorite.

"_Really_?"

"Would I lie?"

Gingerkit leaped onto him. They tussled until Bramblekit said,

"Let's go then, if all you too are going to do is argue."

"Yeah!" Gingerkit and Oakkit answered.

Gingerkit said," Race you to the fresh-kill pile! Go!" Oakkit leapt up and ran as fast as he could to the fresh- kill pile, with Gingerkit and Bramblekit close behind.

He leaped onto it and yowled,"I won!"

"Whoa there. Slow down!" a voice coming from above him said. Oakkit looked up. A light brown tom with streaks of bluish-gray was looking at him." You must be Oakkit. And you are Gingerkit, and Bramblekit is hiding behind you. I'm Jayflight, your father. Yellowstorm!" he yowled to their mother. "Oakkit was trying to climb the fresh-kill pile."

"I was not!" Oakkit said. "We were racing to the fresh-kill pile!"

"Yeah!" Gingerkit added.

"Take no notice, kits. Your father likes to tease," Yellowstorm purred, coming up behind them.

"Yellowstorm!" Oakkit purred joyfully.

"Hello, Oakkit, Gingerkit, Bramblekit. I see you've met your father. Ahh!" she yelped as Bramblekit pounced on her tail. "Back to the nursery with you!"

.

That night, Oakkit couldn't sleep. He finally got to sleep, but when he closed his eyes, he found himself in the middle of a dark forest. "Hello? Anyone here?" A voice responded out of the shadows. "Hello, Oakkit." A powerful looking tom emerged from the trees.

"Who are you?" Oakkit said curiously.

"I am Shadowwind, former deputy of Duskclan," the tom replied coolly.

"Then why are you talking to me?" Oakkit meowed.

"Oh, I chose well. This one's got spunk," Shadowwind muttered.

"I have ears, you know," Oakkit snapped, flicking his tail idly back and forth.

"Do you want to start training early?" Shadowwind asked sharply.

Oakkit gasped. "Do I want to start training early? Are you crazy? Of course I want to start training early! All kits do!" He exclaimed.

"Then let's begin."


	2. Chapter 2

4 moons had passed since Oakkit had started training in the Dark Forest. Oakkit swarmed up the tree, climbing higher, Shadowwind rustled the bushes as he tracked Oakkit, who was climbing higher. Oakkit crept onto a branch, then leaped onto the next tree across, springing from tree to tree, all the way back to where they had started. He slowly crept down the trunk, when Shadowwind leapt at him from out of the bushes.

"Nicely done, Oakkit. You're getting better," Shadowwind purred.

"I almost made it," he panted. "I'm an apprentice tomorrow. I'll be ahead of all the others, won't I?"

Shadowwind replied, "Yes, you will. Now, go on home, the sun is rising. Come back tomorrow."

The Dark Forest faded, and Oakkit opened his eyes. Gingerkit was nudging him. "Come on, sleepypaws! It's our apprentice ceremony!" she mewed excitedly. He moaned. "Go wake Bramblekit." Oakkit got up slowly. Bramblekit grumbled. "Did she wake you up too?" "Yes." "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highledge to hear my words!" Brightstar yowled. "It's time!" Gingerkit mewed excitedly, bouncing up and running to the entrance. Oakkit and Bramblekit leapt up, giving their pelts a quick shake, before hopping out of the nursery and running over to where Yellowstorm, Jayflight, and Gingerkit stood, with Gingerkit being groomed by their mother. Brightstar called "Gingerkit!" Gingerkit leapt up and paced quickly over to the center of the hollow, where Leafpetal stood. "Gingerkit_**, **_you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Gingerpaw. Your mentor will be Leafpetal. Leafpetal, you have not yet had an apprentice. You are a brave and loyal warrior, and I hope you will pass on these qualities to Gingerpaw," Brightstar meowed.

Leafpetal and Gingerpaw touched noses.

"Bramblekit!" Brightstar called. Bramblekit stepped slowly into the center of the hollow, where Mossfeather was waiting. "Bramblekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bramblepaw. Your mentor will be Mossfeather. Mossfeather, Bramblepaw will be your second apprentice. You are a talented and fierce warrior, and I hope you will pass on these qualities to Bramblepaw," Brightstar meowed.

Bramblepaw and Mossfeather touched noses.

"Oakkit!" Brightstar called. Oakkit stepped slowly into the center of the hollow, where Mossfeather was waiting. "Oakkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Oakpaw. Your mentor will be Leopardstorm. Leopardstorm, Oakpaw will also be your second apprentice. You are an intelligent and strong warrior, and I hope you will pass on these qualities to Oakpaw," Brightstar meowed.

Leopardstorm and Oakpaw touched noses.

"Gingerpaw! Bramblepaw! Oakpaw! Gingerpaw! Bramblepaw! Oakpaw!" The clan cheered.

"Now, who wants to learn how to hunt?" Leopardstorm asked the new apprentices.


End file.
